


Growing up - French Translation

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sougo est un peu bête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: [Traduction du one-shot Growing up de ma collection The Okikagu Anthology] Le temps passe et les relations changent, Sougo est plus que troublé lors qu'il apprend que Kagura rêve de se marier et fonder une famille un jour. Okita-centric, ou comment Okita accepte que son rival grandisse sans lui.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Kudos: 1





	Growing up - French Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Okikagu Anthology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340274) by [Akely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely). 



#  **Growing up**

##  _Ain’t that sweet_

* * *

Il semblait à Okita Sougo que le monde entier, allant d'honorables gorilles tels que Kondo ou d'ordures comme Hijikata, s'étaient accordés à l'ennuyer le plus profondément possible. S'en était une chose s'ils se plaignaient de la boutique explosée au bazooka, ou les laxatifs furtivement glissés dans la mayonnaise de Hijikata mais non. Ils n'avaient que «China» ou «la fille du Yorozuya» à la bouche. 

«Sougo!» La voix sévère de Kondo résonna dans la salle alors qu’il nettoyait son _kiku-ichimonji_ avant sa patrouille. 

— Même tu penses autrement China-san reste une femme, tu sais. Otae-san m’a dit que- 

— Kondo-san, vous étiez juste en train de la stalker, n’est-ce pas? 

— Otae-san _m’a dit_ que tu avais coupé les cheveux de China-san quand vous vous êtes battus. 

Kondo, comme à son habitude, feignit de ne pas avoir entendu sa remarque désobligeante. 

— Et qu’elle était vraiment déçue. Tu sais ce qu’ils disent, les cheveux sont la vie d’une femme.

Okita refusa de répondre et glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, lançant son _rakugo_ favoris pour se changer les idées. Le visage de Kondo se tordit en une grimace d’un père réprimandant son ado, ne rajoutant que de l’huile sur le feu: il avait vingt-deux ans et était devenu un adulte bien avant ça. Avait-il oublié que c’était lui-même qui l’avait emmené à Edo, et fait de lui un capitaine du Shinsengumi? Que même les soldats les vétérans ne pouvaient comparer à lui en terme de massacres commis? Le temps naïf de l’enfance était passé depuis bien longtemps, pourtant, tout le monde le traita comme tel un gamin et vouvoyait China. Somme s’il était en tort de se chamailler avec elle.

Simplement parce qu’elle était certes, biologiquement, une femme et avait soufflé ses dix-huit bougies. Ils avaient tous retourné leurs vestes et leur rivalité était maintenant considérée comme inappropriée. 

«Mais bordel,» maugréa-t-il en sortant du quartier général, non sans une irritation palpable, «China n’a pas changé du tout!»

Ils n’en avaient rien à faire, avant! Qu’elle était de sexe féminin ou pas, de son âge, rien de tout ça n’avait d’importance dans leur relation; elle était simplement sa cible. Okita ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, ses camarades du Shinsengumi avaient réalisé qu’effectivement, China n’avait pas de _kintoki_ entre les jambes. 

Il soupira et décida immédiatement d’abandonner ses soldats de la patrouille pour se diriger vers Kabuki-cho. Kamiyama gémissait comme à son habitude, lui priant de respecter ses devoirs de capitaine et surtout de pouvoir l’accompagner s’il voulait aller à un _love hotel_ , ce qui ne manqua pas d’exaspérer Okita. Il lui lança un regard noir. « Bande d’imbéciles, » Okita se demandait s’ils ne devaient pas se renommer en _Shinsenstalkers_ , tant le nom leur était plus approprié.

Il rencontra China sur son chemin et l’agacement clairement visible sur son minois ne fit que l’amuser, améliorant grandement son son humeur. Elle se tenait penchée sur la balustrade de bois et admirait, d’un regard un peu perdu, la foule entrer et sortir du Snack Otose. Elle manqua de chuter quand il la salua, l’ayant subitement tiré de sa torpeur. Il fallait bien admettre, pensa-t-il, qu’elle avait grandi plus pensive mais tant qu’il était à proximité il ne raterai jamais l’occasion de l’ennuyer.

— Si tu les cherches, Gin-chan et Shinpachi sont occupés. Ils essayent de de trouver des preuves, un mari qui a trompé une femme. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. 

— Vous avez l’air plus populaire qu’avant, soit heureuse! Tu peux espérer manger autre chose que des œufs sur du riz.

— Le TKG(1) c’est pas une histoire d’argent, elle coupa sèchement, c’est une histoire d’amour. Bon, pourquoi t’es là, Sadist?

Il la fixa bêtement, attendant qu’elle daigne enfin de se retourner vers lui. Ses lèvres se dessinèrent en un sourire et il attrapa la garde de son _katana_ en un geste fluide. Il était prêt à détruire le bâtiment des Yorozuya une fois encore avec un réel plaisir, l’adrénaline coursant ses veines à l’idée de comparer encore une fois leurs forces. Depuis qu’elle avait dompté son sang Yato, elle était devenue une ennemie encore plus formidable. 

— Une autre fois, Sadist.

Elle n’était que vaguement ennuyée et s’apprêtait à rentrer dans l’enceinte du Yorozuya avant qu’il ne porte la bloque avec ses pieds, il agrippa ses épaules avec une légère frustration. 

— Oi, t’es malade China? Ou bien t’es en période d’ovulati-

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase et avec une sorte de déjà-vu, elle attrapa sa tête et l’envoya valser contre le bureau de _Danna_ ; l’acajou pur contre son crâne. Le bureau ne s’en sortit qu’avec peu de dégâts mais il n’en pouvait pas dire autant, la douleur aigüe et criante tinta dans sa tête. C’est alors que vint à l’esprit d’Okita qu’elle aussi, était de mauvaise humeur.

— C’est parce que j’ai coupé tes cheveux la dernière fois?

Il massa la bosse naissante sur son front et se leva. Lors de leur dernier combat au parc, il avait pointé sa lame un peu trop proche de son visage et bien qu’elle réussisse à esquiver au dernier moment, il avait senti l’acier fendre quelque chose. Puis apparurent des mèches vermillon, sous ses yeux, dansant tristement dans l’air avant de finir sur le sol. Les cheveux de China, qui habituellement cascadaient jusqu’au bas de son dos, n’arrivaient plus qu’à ses épaules mais elle ne l’avait pas particulièrement insulté. Enfin, pas plus que d’habitude.

— Je pensais que tu t’en foutais.

C’est vrai que souvent, il la voyait se balader dans des cafés prisés, des magasins de vêtements populaires, maintenant qu’elle pouvait se le permettre avec son salaire de chasseuse d’aliens. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, _c’est gênant_. Il savait qu’elle aimait ce genre de choses, ses robes, les coupes de XXX qu’elle mettait par-dessus ses chignons. Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir même si ce n’était qu’un accident.

— Mais qui couperait les cheveux d’une jolie fille comme moi sans s’excuser, oui? Tu as de la chance que Shinpachi l’a arrangé sinon je t’aurais tondu chauve!

Okita se souvint qu’il s’était excusé auprès d’elle qu’une fois, pour le gag ou à cause du froid et de la faim il ne sait pas, mais quoi qu’il en soit ça ne pouvait définitivement pas le reproduire. Il haussa d’un sourcil:

— C’est pas comme si ça pousserai plus, enfin peut être que si ta famille, mais regarde c’est juste ton design original. Les fans vont bien aimer et puis c’est bon, je t’ai pas boudé quand tu as brisé mes côtes et mon tibia la semaine dernière.

— C’est différent!

— En quoi c’est différent?!

Okita n’avait pas envie de hausser encore d’un ton avec elle, il était juste venu pour se dégourdir un peu.

— Aller, allons à la rivière vu que le parc n’est pas encore sur pieds. Je suis un peu rouillé China, tu ne veux pas aider le brave officier de police que je suis à relâcher sa frustration? 

— Ne le dis pas si bizarrement!

Kagura se jeta sur le canapé bleu dans le salon, oubliant à quel point il était dur et inconfortable. 

— J’ai dit que j’avais pas envie, Sadist! Kagura-sama est une femme occupée, va tuer Mayora pour de bon ou chercher ton gorille sauvage du cabaret d’ _Anego_.

Il la regarda s’empiffrer de _sukonbu_ , empilés dans le panier situé sur la table bass

— T’es juste occupée à bouffer, espèce de truie, murmura-t-il.

— Qui t’insultes de truie là? J’attends Soyo-chan. Elle m’a invité à une soierie—une soi— une soirée!

— Une soirée. Une _soirée_. Tu sais ce que c’est, au moins? 

Il ne pouvait pas l’imaginer garder son calme avec des hommes ivres morts, essayant de glisser une main tendancieuse ou deux. Enfin, si ces dits hommes n’étaient pas dégoûtés des habitudes alimentaires de China ou de sa force, et puis, elle serait plus que capable de les envoyer chier. Littéralement. 

La princesse avait développé cette obsession de vouloir caser China, ou n’importe laquelle de ses amies, en fait. Kondo lui avait raconté que même Imai en subissait les conséquences, bien que Okita doutait que la princesse sache les préférences de celle-ci pour les femmes.

— C’est quand des beaux gosses rencontrent des bombes comme moi, oui?

 _Elle a l’air de connaître les principes au moins,_ songea-t-il en traînant ses pieds jusqu’à l’entrée. Il ne pouvait pas entretenir l’idée du pourquoi du comment China avait envie de faire une soirée et décida de rejeter la faute sur l’influence de la princesse. Si on lui demandait son opinion, elle aurait plutôt une mauvaise influence et _Danna_ en pleurerait s’il savait que sa fille chérie participait à des soirées aussi vulgaires. Bien sûr, il se nota mentalement de l’informer pour la punir, après tout elle lui a refusé un combat.

— Bonne chance China. Oublie pas, je serais là pour te mettre derrière les barreaux quand tu auras tué un gars ou deux là-bas.

— Dans ton rêve, Sadist!

* * *

C’est au stand de _ramen_ d’Ikumatsu qu’il la rencontra encore une fois.

Il avait fini sa patrouille du soir et, ayant sauté le déjeuner, s’est fait inévitablement envoûté par la délicieuse odeur de bouillon émanant du stand. C’était donc un peu surpris qu’il la vit assise avec un bol anormalement large qu’Ikumatsu continuait de remplir pendant qu’elles discutaient.

Bien sûr, il prit place à un siège d’écart et commanda un bol lui-même.

La dernière fois, quand il était rentré du quartier général, il avait raconté à Hijikata que China était allée à une soirée et cet abruti n’a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire un rictus moqueur, un _je-te-l’avais-dit_. Hijikata lui demanda s’il avait réalisé quelque chose et Okita répondit qu’il n’en avait rien à faire de la dernière mode qu’intéressait China. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il n’était pas curieux maintenant qu’elle se trouvait à côté de lui. Sûrement, ça devait s’être mal passé, c’était China après tout.

— Alors?

— Encore toi, Sadist? Non, j’ai pas trouvé quelqu’un d’assez bien.

Elle grimaça, sans doute en se remémorant de la soirée et cela le faisait rire. Il posa des billets, pourboire inclus, sur la table et savoura ses nouilles. Les _ramens_ étaient particulièrement bons ici, ni trop salé ni trop cheap, ça s'approchait de la cuisine maison.

— Eh, t’as tué personne j’espère? Oublie pas de bien nettoyer et cacher les corps, c’est la moindre des choses.

— T’es vraiment policier? Bande de voleurs de taxes, grommela-t-elle, j’ai tué personne! Soyo n’a ramené aucun géant cette fois mais ils étaient tous bizarres. Un cousin du prince Hata, un mec tout gris avec de grands yeux noirs… Je sais pas de quels espèces il étaient, mais c'étaient tous des membres de familles royales. Ah, y’en avait même un avec une face de chien! Il était quand même plus beau que toi, Chihuahua.

— Regarde toi dans le miroir d’abord. 

Les cheveux de China semblaient rougir sous la lumière chaleureuse du stand. Elle portait une robe plus intriquée que d’habitude et Okita nota qu’il n’y aurait pas donc pas de combats non plus aujourd’hui. La dernière fois qu’il avait abîmé une de ses robes spéciales, elle était entrée par effraction dans sa chambre et avait réduit celle-ci en miettes; bien qu’il suspectait que Katsura était de la partie. Comment avait-t-elle pu trouver sa chambre autrement? Mécontent, il lui dit « Tu n’as qu’à te marier avec la face de chien, et avoir des gosses face de chien. » Il attendit un poing, quelque chose, mais il n’en fut rien.

Ca l’énervait un peu, pour être honnête.

— J’ai pas envie que mes enfants aient une tête bizarre. Enfin, je suppose ça n’a pas d’importance si j’aime leur père? Déclara-t-elle après une pause. 

Okita eut une épiphanie.

China voulait avoir des enfants. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il l’avait imaginé renverser des camions et protéger Edo avec _Danna_ comme ça avait toujours été le cas, puisque personne ne vieillissait vraiment dans Gintama—ou presque.

Il lui demanda exactement ce qu’il pensait:

— Tu as envie de te marier?

— T’as cru que j’étais un moine ou quelque chose du genre? Elle grimaça et tira d’une traite son verre de jus d’orange.

— C’est pas comme si on parlait de ça souvent.

Elles semblait lui faire une reproche mais comment pouvait-il le savoir? Il était entouré de soldats incapable de chérir un être cher. Une amie d’enfance, une courtisane, une femme auparavant promise… Intégrer le Shinsengumi signifie mettre en danger sa vie et ceux des personnes qui les entourent. La plupart des soldats se contentaient d’admirer leurs êtres chers de loin et se battaient—mouraient—afin de les protéger. Le concernant, Okita n’avait jamais été intéressé par ces histoires et dévouait son âme à Kondo, alors naturellement, il pensait qu’elle n’était pas différente.

— Vous êtes tous comme Mayora, il n’y a que votre gorille pour aimer quelqu’un si ouvertement, oui? Vous êtes des idiots qui préfèrent le suivre, elle conclut doucement, c’est pas comme si je voulais le faire maintenant. Mon papi le tuerait et j’ai envie de devenir la meilleure chasseuse d’aliens avant ça, mais rien ne m’empêche de sortir avec quelqu’un.

Il se demanda quand est-ce que le cerveau de China avait pu assez grossir pour contenir autre chose que de la nourriture et Okita haussa des épaules. Il refusait d’admettre que Kondo et Hijikata avaient raison, mais tout de même, c’était quoi le lien entre lui et le fait qu’elle veuille se marier?

— Je pense pas que tu vas trouver quelqu’un d’assez fort pour survivre toute ta famille, il compta sur ses doigts, y’a _Danna_ , _megane_ , ton crâne œuf de père et ton terroriste de frère. Je devrais t’arrêter pour ça, ta famille est trop louche.

Elle donna un coup de coude dans son estomac, qui le fit recracher ses pauvres nouilles, et se leva. Le bol de China, une espèce de grande bassine, avait été vidé et elle n’avait pas d’autres raisons pour rester. 

— C’est la moindre des choses s’ils veulent sortir avec une fille aussi sexy que moi, oui?

Okita se plongea dans un étant songeur, surpris de la conversation qu’il venait d’avoir. Les yeux de China avaient brillés d’une telle confiance qu’il pensa que peu importe l’homme qu’elle choisirait, elle serait une épouse incroyable. Il n’en comprenait pas les raisons lui-même, mais il en était sûr et certain, bien que l’imaginer en bonne femme le frit grogner de dégoût. C’était quelque chose, de façon inhérente, perturbante et dérangeante. 

Elle était son rival et la peindre toute mielleuse le troublait profondément. Il décida qu’il n’avait plus d’appétit et inclina sa tête vers Ikumatsu pour lui signaler son départ. Peut être que China avait endommagé son cerveau la dernière fois et qu’il en souffrait maintenant des conséquences.

Il se promit d’aller vérifier ça avec un docteur du Shinsengumi.

* * *

— Et donc là, elle a dit qu’elle voulait se marier ou au moins sortir avec quelqu’un.

— Pourquoi tu me racontes ça? Et t’es pas censé travailler là, Sougo?!

Alors que Hijikata était recroquevillé sur son bureau à signer et lire une montagne de rapports et autre joyeuse paperasse, Sougo était entré et s’assit dans un coin, un magazine du _JUMP_ à la main.

— Laissez-moi. Pour une fois que je vous laisse la chance de jouer votre rôle de grand-frère, vous êtes vraiment inutile Hijikata-san. Mourez, s’il vous plaît.

— Grand-frère?

Hijikata pâlit, le regarda avec un mix de choc et d’horreur, avant d’allumer une cigarette.

Okita déduit que l’homme, aussi haïssable qu’il puisse être, s’était convenu de l’aider. Par respect… Ou parce qu’il avait aperçu, du coin de l’oeil, le rapport de Yamazaki rempli de _Tama_ sur le bureau de Hijikata. 

— C’est dégoûtant, même venant de toi Sougo.

Okita fit mine de rien.

— T’as enfin compris? Que ça soit Kondo-san ou Zaki, on l’a tous vu tu sais? Ça se voit qu’elle a mûri, et c’est pas comme si elle avait des raisons pour ne pas vouloir une famille. Elle est plutôt normale, si on oublie qu’elle est une Yato.

— Normale? Elle?

Okita fronça des sourcils. 

— Tu le sais mieux que moi, Sougo. C’est quoi le problème? T’as réalisé que tu avais des sentiments pour elle?

Hijikata soupira quand il répondit que non, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il soit intéressé par elle de cette façon. Bien sûr, Okita omis le fait que la mettre sur son lit pouvait se prouver intéressant, maintenant qu’il y pensait. Elle n’irait pas jusqu’à le castrer, _probablement_. Mais faire des promesses, s’enfermer dans des liens comme le mariage ou les enfants, c’était étranger à lui. Il avait déjà, il y’a bien longtemps de cela, promis son épée et sa vie au Shinsengumi et il ne voulait, pouvait pas permettre à autre chose de s’y insérer. 

— Alors arrête de te battre avec elle.

— Pourquoi? C’est quoi le rapport, Hijikata-san? Okita froissa la page de _JUMP_ qu’il tenait, pourquoi vous agissez tous comme si j’avais quelque chose à faire là dedans? C’est franchement chiant, on dirait que je fais des choses étranges avec China alors qu’on se bat depuis, aller, au moins quatre ans? 

— Tu la vois peut être ni comme une femme, ni comme un homme mais ce n’est pas le cas des autres. Il y’a des rumeurs qui courent sur vous deux. Et si jamais ça décourageait un de ses potentiels prétendants? Ce ne sont pas des choses à laquelle tu dois te mêler, Sougo.

— De ce que je sache, personne n’ennuie Kondo-san et pourtant c’est un stalker, rétorqua-t-il.

— Kondo-san veut l’épouser, et c’est _Kondo-san_. Tu sais que je ne peux rien lui dire. 

Hijikata souffla une volute de fumée vers sa droite et inspira lentement, fatigué. Comme s’il parlait avec un gamin têtu. Okita grinça des dents. 

— Si tu la respectes alors tu devrais stopper tes chamailleries, ne joue pas avec la réputation d’une femme et son bonheur. Et puis, si elle se marie, c’est pas comme si vous allez pouvoir continuer à vous battre. N’importe qui peut voir à quel point elle aime les gosses, ses yeux pétillent dès qu’elle en croise un, tu penses qu’elle aura du temps pour toi?

Okita stoppa de respirer. Son cerveau se gela pendant qu’une vague d’images de China le submergea encore une fois. Mais cette fois c’était différent, il la vit avec un tablier en train de cramer le dîner mais avec le sourire. China qui montre sa bague fièrement à ses collègues aliens, mais il n’avait jamais vu cette ombre à ses côtés, l’ombre d’un homme et ses enfants tout aussi sombres et flous. Il réalisa enfin que c’était pas possible, même pour China, d’avoir le temps de chasser des aliens, d’être une épouse, une mère et son rival. 

— En plus, si j’étais son mari j'aurais pas envie de la voir tout le temps avec un autre mec qui la blesse chaque semaine, pas vrai? Kondo-san a aussi ressenti ça, on est peut-être pas leurs amis, mais les Yorozuya sont nos alliés. On a vu China grandir, alors ne soit pas égoïste Sougo et laisse là avoir son propre bonheur. Des _samurai_ de la campagne comme nous, on s’en fiche des choses comme la réputation mais c’est différent ici, c’est une Amanto. C’est déjà pas facile pour elle.

China veut se marier.

China veut des enfants.

Une personne comme elle ferait une bonne épouse et mère, forte et douce, _aru aru_ ou pas. 

Mais qu’en était-il de lui?

Hijikata lui fit un sourire avant de retourner vaquer à ses affaires.

— Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, Sougo. Viens ici quand tu auras décidé de la charmer, il était temps pour toi de comprendre ce qu’on te dit tous les jours.

* * *

Okita cogita dans le confort de sa chambre. Il avait beau tordre et analyser sous tous les angles son hypothèse, il ne parvenait qu’à une et une seule conclusion dont il en était trop insatisfait. Alors une dernière fois, il essaye de cristalliser le fil de ses pensées.

Le mari de China n’accepterait pas leur rivalité, que ça soit à cause de jalousie ou de peur qu’elle ne soit blessée grièvement, il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il ne l’accepte. China était déjà en train de changer; elle était différente de la jeune fille qu’il avait combattu sous les cerisiers en fleur. Avant c’était normal qu’ils se cherchaient, de se combattre pour un oui ou pour un non. C’était presque une forme de passe-temps, d’exercice. Mais ils étaient plus des enfants. Elle a ses propres affaires maintenant, une carrière et n’accordait à Okita que le moment d’une courte discussion.

Il était un allié, un ancien rival dont elle avait encore quelques souvenirs agréables… Des miettes un peu nostalgiques, peut-être.

Puis un jour, elle fondera une famille.

Okita ressentit un pincement au coeur, un affreux sentiment de jalousie le possédait soudainement, s’enroulant autour de lui pour y injecter son stupide venin. Il débattit, essayant tant bien que mal d’étouffer cette vilaine flamme durant toute la semaine. Mais il ne pouvait désespérément pas cacher sa rage quand il imaginait ces ombres autour d’elle. 

_Putain._

Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait se le représenter parfaitement: China, devenue la plus forte des chasseurs d’aliens, qui rentrerai avec des récompenses extravagantes et embrasser son mari puis ses enfants dans l’intimité de sa maison. Il l’imaginait affectueuse, à l’abri des regards.

Et lorsqu’ils se croiseraient elle le saluera, peut-être même avec une insulte. Ou deux. 

Avec le temps il est réduit à une misérable existence. Une réminiscence de sa jeunesse quand elle était encore la fille du Yorozuya. Peut-être qu’il serait si peu important qu’elle ne l’ appellerait même plus Sadist mais _Okita-san_ , parce que ça serait plus approprié. Ses surnoms seraient réservés à d’autres, à _lui_ , l’ombre et qu’il n’aurait même plus ce genre de privilèges.

Une connaissance. Oui, il deviendrait juste une connaissance.

Il lui en voulait pour l’avoir trahi, ils s’étaient promis d’être des rivaux et de perdre contre personne d’autre alors pourquoi réduit leur lien, qui lui paraissait si solide avant, en une petite chose si fragile? China était cruelle pour avoir décider, seule, de ce qu’ils étaient, et ce qu’ils deviendraient. Mais Okita se détestait encore plus. Parce qu’il savait pertinemment elle ne l’avait pas trahi. Elle avait gagné. China avançait si facilement vers sa voie, son futur alors qu’il était encore accroché au passé.

 _Où penses-tu aller,_ il se releva, _dans un monde sans moi?_

Okita Sougo était un mauvais perdant.

Plus que tout, il détestait perdre contre China et il n’allait certainement pas se faire vaincre si gentiment. Ce futur, qui lui était si flou jusqu’à maintenant, devint aussi clair et limpide que l’eau. L’ombre se sculpta en un homme portant un uniforme noir et doré, cheveux de lin, qui salua sa femme avec un sourire narquois. Leurs enfants, les plus monstrueux et les plus adorables d’Edo couraient partout, _sukonbu_ à la main.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre deHijikata.

— Alors, tu as compris, Sougo? rit-il.

_Mourez, Hijikata-san._

* * *

(1) TKG = Tamago Kake Gohan aka Oeuf sur du riz


End file.
